We propose to study the molecular events which occur after productive and abortive infection of cells with herpesvirus saimiri. The parameters to be investigated include virus specified DNA, RNA and protein synthesis. We intend to chemically and physically characterize the viral DNA. The transcriptional program of the virus will be analyzed during the course of productive infection and compared with that in virus transformed lymphoblasts. This will be done by analysis of the kinetics of hybridization of excess cold RNA from infected cells with small amounts of in vitro labeled, purified viral DNA. Additional studies will focus on the synthesis of virus specified proteins present in productively and abortively infected cells. Proteins present in infected cells will be analyzed by SDS polyacrylamide gels and compared with the polypeptides present in purified virus particles to classify them into structural and non-structural components.